


Haou's Prize

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [53]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Advent 2015-2016, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Non-Flash Bingo, Include The Word Boot Camp, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, This is my reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It’s happened.  Johan’s been captured by Haou’s forces.  But he’s not going to just surrender.  Too bad a hunt just makes the prize sweeter in the end.
Series: Reversal [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729855
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Reversal|| **Title:** Haou’s Prize  
**Characters:** Johan, Guardian Baou  
**Chapters:** 1-3|| **Words:** 1,000|| **Total Words:** 1,000  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO GX Reversal, D9, 3-shot; Advent 2015-2016, day #2, write about time getting away from someone; GX Non-Flash Bingo, #173, drama; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #36, dominate, Juudai x Johan; Include The Word Boot Camp, #32, moan  
**Notes:** This is my reversal world and the official story of how Johan was captured and began his experiences with Juudai. It was also written as an answer to a tumblr prompt. The specific prompt will appear by the end.  
**Summary:** It’s happened. Johan’s been captured by Haou’s forces. But he’s not going to just surrender. Too bad a hunt just makes the prize sweeter in the end.

* * *

Guardian Baou wrenched Johan’s arms behind his back, coming close to pulling his left arm out of the socket. Johan gritted his teeth, refusing to make the noise of pain that he _wanted_ to. He wouldn’t get Baou the satisfaction. 

“Careful there,” one of Baou’s underlings advised. “Haou-sama won’t want him harmed.” 

Guardian Baou snorted. “Oh, I know. I don’t think he’ll mind a little bruising. It's not like he’s not going to do a lot more.” He tilted Johan’s head so he could stare down into his eyes. “Haou-sama’s going to make you _beg_ for death. He’s wanted you for such a long time. 

Johan knew that better than he wanted to admit. He’d not forgotten the time two years earlier when Haou appeared literally out of the shadows and advised that the rebellion give up. They’d not – they’d managed to make some contacts that could help them – but it still wasn’t quite enough and while the war waged back and forth, Haou still had a little bit more of an edge. 

Today he got even more of one, but Johan hoped not as much as he wanted. He would escape. He would see his friends again. But he wasn’t sure when that would happen. 

_As soon as I can._ He remembered vividly the feeling of Juudai’s hands on him and that soft voice whispering in his ear, ice-cold breath puffing into him. The memory remained fresh in his dreams. 

He wasn’t sure of where his deck was. The moment he’d hit the ground, he’d been too dazed to think and in that moment not only had Guardian Baou pounced but he’d felt his deck being wrenched away from him. 

He knew he shouldn’t have ever come this close to Haou's castle. He knew very well that Haou _wanted_ him. He’d known since that visit and suspected earlier than that. But the mission needed to be run and he knew that no one else in the rebellion who was available could have pulled it off. 

It had been a risk and he’d thought it worth taking. All would have been well, if it hadn’t been for the branch that he’d perched on being too slick after last night’s rain. 

Now Guardian Baou fastened a long length of chain to the manacles binding his wrists together and kicked Johan forward. 

“Get moving.” 

Johan grinned a little and planted his feet as best that he could. “No.” Did Baou actually think that he would just go along with this? 

He must have, sine Baou stared at him as if he couldn’t believe Johan had actually uttered the word _no_. Johan took advantage of that, wrenching the chain away from Baou and darting as quickly as he could into the surrounding forest. His heart beat faster and faster with every step he took. He needed to get out of there. He needed to go back and get the Gem Beasts – because as long as his enemies had them,, they had him, if not in body. 

He could hear yelling behind him and then Baou’s calm voice, giving orders that he couldn’t understand and decided not to try. He just needed somewhere he could hide in order to get the chains off of him. He knew that some warriors used chains as weapons – would he have to use that to defend himself? 

A small cave yawned in the mountains to one side. He’d always liked mountains – he and his siblings had grown up not far from them before they’d set out to travel the world. He scurried into there, glad that the cave mouth was at least partially hidden by thick bushes. He’d only recognized it as a cave by familiarity with mountains in general. 

He leaned his head against the cave and breathed hard. _Get these chains off. Get the Gem Beasts away from Baou. **Go home**_ **.**

**Johan wasn’t sure of how long he stayed like that. Moving with his hands chained took more out of him than he’d thought. Sometimes his attention grayed out. When he could focus, he couldn’t remember if he’d bothered to try to hide his trail – he didn’t think that he had. He’d been far more focused on getting out of there.**

**They could track him. They could find him. He knew exactly what Haou would do, or he thought he did at least. He didn’t want to find out that he was wrong. Even worse, he didn’t want to find out that he was right.**

**Even more, as the sun slipped close to the horizon, the cave began to fall into darkness. Shadows, darkness, those meant that _he_ could get there. Perhaps a fire could ward them off, but that would create shadows of its own. **

**Johan hadn’t ever been afraid of the dark, until he knew someone who could walk through it with ease and gain access to anywhere those shadows touched.**

**He started to pull himself to his feet. He needed a place without shadows and he would have to make it himself. He wasn’t sure of how he would with his wrists bound the way they were but he would try.**

**_I’ll have better luck if I keep on moving, too._ He wanted to believe that was true. **

**Footsteps sounded. Johan’s heart-rate tripled, pounding against his chest, terror rising with every moment. He knew every story of everything that Haou had ever done – he’d heard a lot of them from Edo, from the time the two of them grew up together. Before he’d reached the age of eighteen, Yuuki Juudai was not only skilled in dueling but in murder and pain as well.**

**He didn’t now where the footsteps came from, inside the cave or outside. Johan refused to cower and hope he wouldn’t be noticed. He burst out of the cave, the chain trailing behind him, and ran as fast as he could, only retaining enough awareness to make sure that he didn’t go in the direction that Baou had been in.**

* * *

**  
**

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I have the whole story written. I will post the next chapter next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Reversal|| **Title:** Haou’s Prize  
 **Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan  
 **Chapters:** 2-3|| **Words:** 1,000|| **Total Words:** 2,000  
 **Genre:** Angst, Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO GX Reversal, D9, 3-shot; Advent 2015-2016, day #2, write about time getting away from someone; GX Non-Flash Bingo, #173, drama; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #36, dominate, Juudai x Johan; Include The Word Boot Camp, #32, moan  
 **Notes:** This is my reversal world and the official story of how Johan was captured and began his experiences with Juudai. It was also written as an answer to a tumblr prompt. The specific prompt will appear by the end.  
 **Summary:** It’s happened. Johan’s been captured by Haou’s forces. But he’s not going to just surrender. Too bad a hunt just makes the prize sweeter in the end.

* * *

He ran one finger over the cards, something that only vaguely resembled a smile in the sense that his lips turned upward crossing his features. He could feel the life within them, and how that life feared for Johan Andersen. 

Oh, they had no idea of how much they needed to fear. But they would find out in due course. He would enjoy taking his time to show them. 

But something else called for his attention now. He slipped the deck into his spare deck holder; that would keep their spirits sealed until he returned to his castle. But they were close enough that he could use them in the way that he wanted. 

Guardian Baou and the others from the patrol stood to one side, fear obvious in every line of them. As well they should – they’d managed to capture his prey for him but then the prey fled away. The more fools they. 

_But now I can find him for myself._

He’d always rather enjoyed hunting and it had been quite a long time since he’d had a decent hunt. He suspected that Johan would be a far more interesting chase than what Geise had given him. 

“Go back home,” he ordered Baou. “I’ll return shortly.” Juudai licked his lips. “With Andersen.” 

Baou bent his head respectfully. “As you command, Haou-sama.” He didn’t offer apologizes for his failure. There had never been the apology that Haou would accept. He would simply have to strive harder in the future. 

Once they were on the way, Juudai started to feel through the shadows. It wasn’t that difficult. The time that he’d worked his way into the rebel base and informed Johan that he should give up this foolish war, he’d also placed what some might call a tracking spell on Johan. He wasn’t even sure if that was what he should call it, but it allowed him to always know where the other was, once he turned his attention that way. 

So now he did. Johan Andersen’s presence glowed in his mind like a bright rainbow-edged flame, shining through all the darkness. Almost anyone could have found him by that alone, in Juudai’s opinion. 

He entered the shadows, strolling forward, circling here and there in order to pin down his prey. He couldn’t see what existed in the normal human world when he walked like this but he didn’t need to. He would find what he searched for in the end. 

Ah, there he was. Not really that far. That made sense; there weren’t many hiding places around here, and even fewer that Andersen would be able to get to while Baou’s chains were still on him. 

_I won’t need those._ He had far more interesting ways to keep Johan under control once he had him. And he would have him. Johan had escaped his grip before – partially because Juudai chose to let him go. The time hadn’t been right. He’d always had too much else to do before he could focus his attention on a permanent captive – or the training of a proper General. 

Now was that time. Now he would crush Johan Andersen completely and remake him into who Haou _wanted_ him to be. 

It didn’t have to be this way. It would have been far better if Johan surrendered and knelt willingly at Juudai’s feet. But now Juudai would have the time to do what he so enjoyed doing – causing pain to others. 

He could feel something that wasn’t shadows under his feet as he approached his prey. Stone – a cave. That made sense. 

But no sooner was he aware of the fact he’d actually created footsteps than the sense of Johan’s bright presence skittered away. His prey fled from him. 

Oh, how _delicious_. Juudai didn’t really want to stretch this out too long. The sun set rapidly and he looked forward to a pleasant dinner with his new plaything at his feet. 

But even a short hunt could be a pleasurable one. Johan fled, pushing his way through the trees, the chain that led from his manacles lashing behind him. With his arms tied like that, not only was running difficult, but he couldn’t gather up the chain to make it any easier. 

Best of all, it offered exactly what Haou wanted. 

He moved along carefully, keeping to the most silent parts of the shadows, but where he could still see what was going on in the realm of humans. Like that, he tracked Johan until the rebel came so very close to the edges of the territory he claimed as part of his castle region. The lands beyond it were his as well but the boundaries here could be iffy. 

It likely spelled freedom to Johan. Haou allowed that – for those scant few seconds as his fleeing prey stumbled towards it. Then he acted. 

Stepping out of the darkness, he set one fit firmly down on the chain where it trailed on the ground. Johan, stopped for a few quick breaths, brought his head up like a hound, pretty jewel-like eyes rounding in terror. He jerked his head around and the terror grew to the point Haou could smell it coming off of him. 

Such a sweet, lovely fragrance. He wondered how much more of it he could create. 

“Haou,” Johan breathed, voice dry and cracking. He’d not been able to eat or drink in hours, and he’d fled as fast as he could for all of those. His chest heaved and sweat trickled down. He’d seldom looked more amazing. 

“Johan Andersen,” Haou, Yuuki Juudai, purred softly, smiling as he spoke. “Did you really think that I would let you go, when you came so freely to my lands?” He leaned forward. “When you took the bait I offered?” 

Johan paled and shook his head. Haou didn’t care. He picked up the chain and strolled forward. 

“You’re mine now. And you’ll never be anyone else’s, ever again.” 

Such a perfect end to a lovely chase. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Reversal Juudai makes his appearance. Did anyone miss him? Johan didn’t!


	3. Chapter 3

**Series:** Reversal|| **Title:** Haou’s Prize  
 **Characters:** Johan, Guardian Baou  
 **Chapters:** 3-3|| **Words:** 1,000|| **Total Words:** 3,000  
 **Genre:** Angst, Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO GX Reversal, D9, 3-shot; Advent 2015-2016, day #2, write about time getting away from someone; GX Non-Flash Bingo, #173, drama; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #36, dominate, Juudai x Johan; Include The Word Boot Camp, #32, moan  
 **Notes:** This is my reversal world and the official story of how Johan was captured and began his experiences with Juudai. It was also written as an answer to a tumblr prompt. The specific prompt will appear by the end.  
 **Summary:** It’s happened. Johan’s been captured by Haou’s forces. But he’s not going to just surrender. Too bad a hunt just makes the prize sweeter in the end.

* * *

Johan’s breath caught in his throat as he stared into those ice-cold golden eyes, eyes that spoke of fear and terror and pain, and he’d barely been touched yet. This wasn’t what he wanted – he’d been so close to escaping! The border didn’t mean pure freedom, but it meant a better chance of it, and he’d been so close! He _was_ so close. Just a few more steps… 

Haou coiled up the chain and held it tight, before shadows wrapped all around it, and it collapsed into a pile of broken links. Johan tried to stumble back, but the shadows that encircled Haou tightened around him, keeping him in one place. 

“I didn’t say you could go anywhere,” Haou murmured. “At least not yet.” 

He flipped Johan around casually and rested one hand on the manacles. Johan hardly believed it when the bonds shattered. He started to pull his arms around in front of him, but Haou rested a hand on his wrists, keeping him from doing so. 

“When you go anywhere, you will go with me,” Haou murmured, cold fingers sliding around Johan’s wrists, keeping them together. “And you are going back to my castle with me.” 

Johan shook his head. “No!” He’d never really been this afraid before, but with the specter of unending imprisonment, or whatever else Haou had in mind, looming over him, he couldn’t help but be terrified. 

“Oh, yes.” Haou whirled him around and pressed Johan up against a thick-trunked oak tree. His eyes were even with Johan’s, and shone bright with a deep hunger that sent shards of raw terror spiking all through Johan. “I told you that I wouldn’t hurt you too much. But that you’d love it when I did.” 

Slowly he slipped one hand up under Johan’s shirt, while his other hand gripped Johan’s shoulder and pressed him harder against the tree. With each moment of contact, Johan’s heart beat faster, and he tried not to think about how oddly _good_ that far too gentle touch felt. It shouldn’t have. And yet it did, with slowly rising waves of enjoyment coming from everywhere those callused fingers brushed. 

Then Haou smirked, and where the pleasure had been, a tidal wave of raw pain exploded. Johan slammed his head against the tree, limbs thrashing helplessly, and Haou’s lips swallowed a scream of pain. 

When the pain eased, Johan slumped against the tree, trembling. He’d never in his life experienced anything like that. He’d been hurt before – who hadn’t, in this long war – but this was something else altogether. 

“You might not like it now,” Haou whispered, “but you'll learn to. The pain and the pleasure both. And you’ll get both as I decide.” He leaned close enough to trace his tongue across Johan’s ear. “Tonight is going to be _amazing_. For me at least. You’ll have to get used to it.” 

Johan wasn’t sure if he’d heard all of that correctly. He tried to shake his head, but Haou only seemed amused as he pressed Johan back against the tree and pressed those cold, thin lips against Johan’s, tongue tracing against the seam of Johan’s lips, both of his hands against Johan’s skin now, leaving hot trails in their wake. Johan jerked a little more, a pained and shocked moan falling from his lips. 

“Then again,” Haou purred, “why should I wait until tonight?” Slowly he pulled one hand out from under Johan’s shirt and rested it on top. Shadows twisted and tugged and the shirt wasn’t there anymore. Johan made a small noise that even he couldn’t identify. 

Haou couldn’t mean to do this. This was worse than he’d ever heard before. He’d suspected, he’d feared, but he’d never known, and … 

“Haou-sama?” A nervous, hollow voice spoke. Haou growled dark and low, turning to see who’d dared to interrupt him. Johan glanced over, wondering if he should thank whoever it was that stood there. 

Ghost Earl bobbed humbly before his master. “Haou-sama, our spies brought in reports about rebel movements in the north, near one of our supply depots.” 

“You interrupted me or that?” Haou asked after a single terrifying moment of silence. He pulled one hand away from Johan, curling shadows circling it before they shot forward to wrap around the ghost and blot him out of existence. Johan heard only a faint squeal before there wasn’t anything left. 

Johan swallowed. Ghosts were already dead. It shouldn’t have been possible to do what he’d just seen, and yet Haou had done it so easily. 

“You destroyed him for that?” He had known for some time how petty and cruel Haou could be. He’d read the reports before anyone else did. But seeing it face to face added a whole other dimension to the concept. He wasn’t happy to have that fresh awareness. 

Haou turned back to him, forehead furrowed in annoyance. Johan didn’t know yet if that were more or less terrifying than lust or the desire to inflict pain. He suspected it might be worse. “That wasn’t anything that couldn’t wait until tomorrow. But it did ruin the mood.” He licked his lips. Johan hoped the mood stayed ruined but dared not hope that much. Not when he could still remember the fire of pain and the flames of arousal that Haou’s touch lit in him. “We’re going home. You have a very great deal to learn and I’m going to enjoy teaching you. I doubt that you’re going to enjoy learning – but you will. I promise you that, my Johan.” 

Johan started to say something else, a protest or a denial or something else, he didn’t know what. The words cut off into shrieks of agony as Haou sent another wave of pain all through him. He could feel himself being dragged along, but this time he couldn’t stop himself from following. He hurt too much to do anything but stumble along in Haou’s wake, on the way to what would shape the rest of his life. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Well, we know what happens from there. The prompt this answered was “kiss that is leading to more but is interrupted by a third party.” So, that’s what I wrote! Hope you like it!


End file.
